Dylin's Hell
by Greakfreak
Summary: Sapphire has saved Dylin from his physical hell, but can she save him from his psychological? companion/sequel to Sapphire's Odyssey
1. Prologue

No PoV

He couldn't be taken to a hospital. A demigod kidnapped by an ancient hero, who dissolved after being defeated, the cops would put them all in a Looney bin. Instead, he laid in bedrest as the ambrosia slowly healed the fresher wounds. Examining the handiwork Odysseus had done was a grim sight. Broken ribs, missing teeth, cuts, bruises, and worse of all... the whip marks. The ambrosia could only do so much to his battered, weak body. Most of the injuries would heal, except the whip marks, all three hundred, seventy-three of them. The marks, some raised, and some indented into his Skin, left cold memories of each beating, each cruel word had a mark. Most were smaller, and less painful to remember, but one, which stretched along his chest, collerbone to the bottom of his ribs... that was the worst. He would find himself tracing It, recounting the words spoken as the slash was made, then traced with a knife so it would scar deeper. "You are nothing Dylin Moon. Just a waste of the gods breathe of life. You deserve this."


	2. The Beginning

I hated fighting with her. She was so pure, and I was the asshole who made a stupid joke. Of course she'd be freaked out when someone forgot to keep the light on when they left her in the cabin. Having her wake up and run outside in her pajamas, most people thought was funny. I gave a half smile and tried to tell her it wasn't on purpose, but she looked cute. I should have defended her more. And now she hasn't spoken to me all day. Hopefully tomorrow we can work things out.

Screaming. I woke to my sister screaming. I ran to her room with my sword and saw the harpy, slashing at her with its talons. It grinned when it saw me.

"There is my prize! Dylin Moon!" It cackled, and before I could swing, it detached from Lunar, and tackled me. I lost my sword, as it hooked it's talons into my shoulders. In that moment I hated that we had a skylight. The harpy broke through the glass as it carried me away. All I could think about, beside the burning in my shoulders, was that I didn't even apologize to her.

When the harpy finally began to decrease in height, I saw the stone building, hidden in the forest. She let me go a few feet from the ground and I stumbled and fell. I looked up and there was a man, he grinned with a cruel smile. He then punched me in the face and everything became hazy. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the stone exterior wall. I felt the sharp stone dig into my face as my lip bled from the punch. He pushed me against the stone and bent my arms behind me in a painful position.

"She has to have a reason to complete her mission. Though you are far from the beauty my wife held, my informants say that she loves you." He said, as I tried to process the words he spoke, cold manicales were put on my wrists and I looked up at the sky for probably the last time to pray for help from my mother.

"Selene!" I yelled to draw her eye as the burly man slammed my head against the stone again. After that hit, my body grew heavy as the last thing I saw was the full moon... and it seemed like it was crying.


	3. Waking up

Waking with a gasp of breath, he knew he wasn't in his prison. It took a moment of deep breathes and looking around to recognize his location. It was his bedroom, the large window, the pictures on the wall, and the stars on the ceiling. He looked over at her, sleeping in the spot beside him. Her hair was scattered in the pillow. He could see the gauze on her stomach. Her hand was curled in his, her fingers intertwined with his. He kissed her forehead before weakly and slowly getting up. He staggered to the wall, holding himself against it. He worked himself from next to the bed to the closet mirror. He needed to see... He needed to see what he had become.

Each step was agonizing as he hadn't put weight on his body in his month. He had been chained to a wall and hasn't moved much since. He finally made it to the mirror. He looked to the window, looking at his mother's bright full moon. He heard her whisper through the wind, "don't look". But he needed to. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the closet and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His bones were visible through his skin, the slash marks littering his chest with marks. His hair cut at all angles from Odysseus' cutting of his hair. His face was puffed from the bruises on his cheeks, and his eyes hollow and empty. In the corner of the mirror, he swore he saw him. Lingering in the empty space beside him.

"She'll never love you like this. Look at you... weak. You should have just died." Odysseus taunted him.

"You're dead. I saw her kill you." He held his head, wanting the voice to go away. He grabbed the hanging mirror and threw it on the ground. It shattered on the hardwood floor. He dropped to his knees shaking.

"DIE" "WEAK" "FAILURE" The chips of glass spoke to him. No... no... NO! He grabbed the largest piece. "Shut up shut up shut up!" He squeezes the glass in his hand as he shouted.

"Dylin... Dylin breathe. You're safe, he's gone." Sapphire appeared over his shoulder. She rubbed his back and tried to help him up. In the doorway was his father and her brother.

"Dylin are you ok? What happened?" They asked worried.

"Make it stop... make it stop"


	4. Monologue

I woke up to ice. It was a painful cold that froze my skin. For all the New York winters I'd suffered through, none were as bad as this feeling. When I forced my eyes open, I saw the man above me. He held the dripping bucket in his hand with a smirk. It took me longer than I'd like to admit that I processed what had happened. I felt a pain in my shoulders and realized it was because my arms were above mely head. Everything was hazy and I had a sick feeling of what was happening. My head pounded as I tried to remember what had happened. He laughed at my attempt to figure everything out.

"Good Morning. As you can see, you are my prisoner. I don't appreciate you calling for the moon bitch. Wether she is your mother or not." He said, as I tried to look around, seeing if there was anything I could use to escape. The only window was a small wrist size hole. I looked back at him as he pulled a silver chain from his pocket. My dog tags. "Moonbeam. How feminine of a nickname. In my day, you'd be stoned until you were toughened up."

"Why am I here? Do you want money? Or to get a deal from my mother?" I asked, and was answered with a swift kick to the gut. I lunged forward in pain and coughed as he continued his monologue.

"You mean nothing to me boy. You are just the bait to the pretty blonde. Sapphire was it? Helios ruined my life, kept me away from my family. And he saw no justice! Now he will see my struggle, though his own child. But I had to make it interesting. Give her a goal. I don't care if she lives or dies. She will suffer either way. Either she dies and my revenge is complete, or she gets you back, but suffers the journey, and has a broken lover."

"I'm not broken..." I started. He kicked me again.

"You will be."


	5. Therapy Session 1

I sat in the uncomfortable leather loveseat as the 30-something-year-old looked me other with a grin. I didn't want to be here. The drive was more silent than the nights in my cell, and the light burned my eyes. I adjusted in the leather and it squeaked against my pants. I hated it here. It had been a week since Sapphire saved me, but this was the longest I'd been out of my room. We couldn't go somewhere local, we had to go to the doctor specialized in demigods. Dad was a sucker these days, with the damaged demigod as a son. Left work in Texas in a rush when they found me.

"So Dylin. Why don't we start off easy and work our way into the harder stuff?" No. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be back in bed. Maybe with a bottle of something hard, and a bottle full of something strong. "Do you go by a nickname or something?" _Moon Boy_ , _Dyl_ , and _Panda_ , coined by his friends came to mind. Then the echoing _"Moonbeam. How feminine of a nickname. In my day, you'd be stoned until you were toughened up."_ I held my dogtags in my hand tightly as I shook my head no.

"That's fine. The kids at camo used to call my Sonny because my dad was Apollo. You can call me that too if you'd like. How about that oretty girl in the waiting room? Is she your girlfriend?" He said, and before I realized what happened, I jumped from the couch.

"Don't touch her! Don't hurt her!" I said, blindly running from the chair. He easily jumped from his seat and I ran into it.

"Breathe. Ok, no talk about her. If you could sit down we can continue." He said, but I was red in the face, breathing heavy. I tried to relax, before he went to the door and popped his head out. He came back in, alongside Sapphire. She rubbed my back and led me back to the loveseat. She kissed my head and combed my hair. I felt myself calm enough for the doctor to continue.

"I know it may be hard, but I want you to be as blunt as possible with me. I want you to tell me everything he did. The sooner we can get it all out, the sooner we can process and help you move on." He said. I looked up at Sapphire, who looked back at me.

"It's ok Dylin. I'm here." She said softly.

"I... can I have a minute?" I asked sheepishly of her.

"My Moonbeam... let me in please. I want to help you." She whispered and it hurt even more.

"Please..." I begged her. She would never see me as a man, or a strong boyfriend if she knew. She kissed my head.

"Ok. I won't push you. I love you." She said before kissing my head. "I'll just be outside if you change your mind." I nodded as she got up, the warmth she radiated froze in her absence. I held the throw pillow in my lap as I waited for the door to click.

"It started the day I woke up in chains...


	6. It begins

(mentions of torture)

He left him alone for what he could only assume were hours. Through the pothole window, he could see the sky begin to turn a shade of purple and orange. He came back in with a bucket and a bag. He sat in a chair across from him and put the bucket on the ground. From the sound of the bucket hitting the stonr, he knew it was full. The first thing he pulled out of the bag was not what he expected. Lemons. He worked quickly, squeezing them with his bare fists to juice them, and he couldn't help picturing his head squishing instead of the lemons. He did this with nearly a dozen before throwing the rines to the side. The next item he pulled from the bag was what Dylin feared, his first real torture device, the whip.

"This is not for you, but a show to Helios. To show him I am serious. To show what he led his daughter into when he didn't forgive for a mistake." He said, growing more aggressive with each word. As he spoke, the juice covered hand slid down the whip, covering it. "Now be a good boy and scream." It began.

Odysseus struck him hard and fast, giving him no time to recover from one crack to the next. He screamed bloody murder as the whip scorched his skin again and ahain. After around 30 slashes, he had lost count after 12, Odysseus stopped. The sky had turned purple to black. His window was up.

"Helios won't be able to conflict with his daughter's journey, but I can't have you praying for your mother to stop her." He said, pulling off the shreds of his shirt that remained. He bunched it up and tied it around his head. "And just so you don't forget your place," he dumped the bucket of lemon water on his chest, burning him. Dylin writhed in pain as he looked up at the pothole. "Goodnight Moonbeam" He chuckled before leaving him alone.

He writhed in pain as Odysseus left, the juice burning the new cuts on his chest. He looked to the window, crying out his mother's name, pulling at the chain. He couldn't stop fighting. He would never give up on her. On Sapphire.

Dylin woke to another bucket of ice water. He choked through the gag, as it was soaked through. He focused on Odyssues, who had a ring of keys in his hand, and two more buckets.

"Today you're going to tell me all her weaknesses." He said, pulling the gag from his mouth. Dylin looked to the porthole, praying to Helios to know he wouldn't break, before spitting in Odyssues' face. The man simply laughed.

"You sadist." He said before smacking him, and climbing onto him. He unhooked his cuffs from the wall, and tackled Dylin to the ground before hooking the cuffs to a ring on the ground. He hooked his leg restraints to another hook. He was spread on the ground. Odyssues took the improvised gag and dipped it in the water before uncrumpling it to a flat piece of cloth. "Tell me how to defeat her."

"Go to Hell." Dylin responded as bravely as he could, though it sounded to the veteran fake. He simply smiled and put the cloth over his face, and poured the first bucket at his airway slowly.

"I can go all day, but can you?"


	7. Descend

(mentions of sex, grey consent)

I sat in the bathroom as Sapphire leaned over me. The soft buzz of the trimmer tickled my head. Id asked her to just cut it all off. It looked a mess and it was too frustrating to manage.

"It'll grow back soon My- Dylin" She said, running the trimmer over another portion of my head. I remembered yelling at her, unintentionally for calling me Moonbeam my first night back. He ruined the pet name, and it only brought back bad memories. When she finished, she touched the hem of my shirt.

"Can you take it off? It's covered in hair." She said softly. My powerful, strong girlfriend had turned so passive... so gentle. It was my fault. When I realized I hadn't responded, I nodded softly. She pulled it up and off my head. She dusted it off in the sink and turned back. She saw my chest and held out her hand, ghosting over the marks. I took her hand and put it on the longest one. She ran her hand down them, and for the first time in years, I saw her cry.

"Sapphire... don't cry. He wanted me to talk, tell him about you. I never broke. I never did. I wear these knowing I kept you safe." I said, pulling her into my lap. She held me tight. I pulled her face towards mine, whispering, "We both need a distraction." I said, kissing her.

She was like fire to my water. Everything became steam in her fury. Suddenly the pain was gone, the terrified looks, the sadness, everything. All there was was her. Her arms cupped my head as I held her back to keep her on my lap. I felt the hot tears on her face hit my cheeks as she had a fire that couldn't be released with one emotion.

"Can we move somewhere more comfortable?" I asked, and she had a bright pink tint to her face, but nodded, climbing off me and walking into my bedroom with me. I heard the lock click and I told myself it was only her. I sat on the bed as she walked to me. Suddenly she pulled her shirt off and climbed into my lap, laying me back with her above me.

"I don't want to go back out there. I just want to be with you..." She said kissing me again, hands running down my cheek to my chest. She wanted sex... I couldn't stop her, she was finally beyond the grief and torture of her own month of hell. She needed the release, and I could never tell her no. Even if I didn't want this, even if I was asexual. But I love her.

It wasn't rape. Rape is the lack of consent. I whispered yes, and that I loved her, and that she was perfect. And she looked so relieved, I saw her smile, I heard her moan, and for those 7 minutes, she hadn't been the girl who fought Athena's champion. But me, I was just a fool for someone else's pleasure.


End file.
